We're all crazy now
by Louiseifer
Summary: It's the 70's. Sirius decides that forming a band is a great idea. Remus, James and Peter have little choice but to agree. . . [Yes, it's slashy but for heaven's sake Sirius is wearing sequins. Of course he's gay.]
1. Chapter 1

We're All Crazy Now 1  
  
Disclaimer: HP characters and various songs are not mine.  
  
A/N: I have writers' block. It's quite a serious case. I have a story to finish for a friend for Christmas, and I have 2 on-running fanfics to add to, and I have an original story to finish. I think I let these things build up too much, and I had to find some escapism in the form of this new, relatively short fic, which has been bloody great fun to write. Enjoy, and rock on!  
  
***  
  
Remus Lupin sat with his legs crossed on the only couch which hadn't been shoved back against the wall. Sirius Black was perched on the back of the couch, James Potter was to Remus' right, and Peter Pettigrew twitched nervously on his left hand side. A pair of leather-clad legs encircled Remus, one foot planted on either side of him. He knew that is he leaned his head back, it could encounter a similarly leather-clad crotch, but he decided Sirius didn't need exiting any more than he already was.  
  
The sofa was in the middle of the Gryffindor common room, and in front of it was a make-shift stage. On the stage was a magically powered amplifier, a microphone, and a slightly anxious fifth year girl, clutching a pair of drumsticks.  
  
"Where's the kit?" she asked, frowning. James opened his mouth to say something crude involving the girl, and her kit, and the taking off of said kit, but Sirius predicted it and gave James a small kick in the ribs.  
  
"We don't have one," said Sirius, "yet."  
  
The girl stared. "You're auditioning for drummers. . .without an actual drum kit present?"  
  
Sirius said, "Um yeah, something like that."  
  
"Right. So. How does this work?"  
  
"Turn around," said Sirius. The girl span in a circle. Sirius made a clucking sound. "Nope, you're no good, darling. Your bum's too big and your legs are too thin. Next!"  
  
As the girl stormed off and the next person stood up from one on the couches and armchairs which had been pushed back to the walls, Remus glanced up at Sirius.  
  
"We're judging them on looks alone?" he demanded.  
  
"Of course. What else can we do?"  
  
Remus shrugged slightly. "Ask them to bang some pots and pans?"  
  
"What we'd get then," Sirius explained, "is a lot of people who can bang pots and pans. That's absolutely everybody, darling. If we can't find an actual drummer, what we can find is someone who's going to look bloody fantastic sitting behind a drum kit, pretending to play. That's all we really need."  
  
Remus failed to look mollified. He got the impression that Sirius was no longer taking this idea seriously, which was a shame because when Sirius had come up with the idea of forming a band, and Remus had been reluctant to go along with it, it had been Sirius' sheer determination which had finally persuaded Remus to put his piano-playing skills to good use for once.  
  
Sirius loved rock music, and this was the 70's. He was caught up in glam, loved stadium-sized rock bands who looked as good as, and often better than they sounded. Early in their fifth year at Hogwarts, Sirius had started dressing in satin and silk, fur and leather, painting his nails and making up his face. No one had minded. After all, this was Sirius Black, he had never been less than outrageous, and this was probably better than many of the alternatives Sirius could have chosen to express his individuality. By the end of the fifth year, he'd become something of a hero. He wasn't afraid of his sexuality. He wasn't afraid to wear heels or glitter or feathers. He wasn't afraid to speak his mind. As it turned out, there were a lot of people of both genders who would never have had the courage to do such things themselves, if Sirius hadn't gone before them. Subsequently Hogwarts was slowly being taken over by followers of glam rock.  
  
And now Sirius was in the sixth year. Over summer, he had come up with the amazing idea, the plan which would no doubt catapult him to stardom outside of Hogwarts as well as inside. And Sirius Black went out and withdrew his life savings from the bank, and bought his first guitar.  
  
"It's a piece of junk," Simon Potter, elder brother of James, had told them. But Sirius had pointed out that it looked amazing when he held it on stage, and no one disagreed with this. To Sirius, that was the most important thing. He taught himself to play, aided by Remus who had considerable musical skill. It wasn't long until Sirius was playing alongside Remus, who sat calmly at his piano and humoured Sirius' attempts at jamming along with him. The others had found Sirius' intense concentration while learning to play guitar amusing at first. Remus had never heard anything so painful. But then he actually got good at it, and suddenly no one was laughing. There was even less laughing going on when Sirius decided that his destiny was to form a rock band.  
  
Thus far, the band had three members. Sirius was so enthusiastic about the idea that he talked about little else, and half out of loyalty to Sirius, half out of fear of being forgotten if he refused, James agreed to join the band. Remus was less easily swayed by threats of rejection. He was quite an excellent pianist, but dedicated himself to Mozart and Beethoven. The idea of applying his skills to glam rock had never occurred to him, and when Sirius suggested he play keyboard in the as-yet-unnamed band, Remus had bluntly refused. However, the idea gradually grew on him, if only because Sirius over-reacted dramatically and declared that he didn't want a boyfriend who rejected his ideas so readily. Of course, Remus knew Sirius would never leave him over something so insignificant, but the fuss Sirius made was almost as unbearable. Peter was the last of the friends, and Sirius quickly learned not to bully him into joining. Peter, now aged sixteen, was still in the habit of bursting into tears when under pressure, and seeing him do so in the middle of the great Hall was just embarrassing. So Sirius gave him the job of roadie. None of them really knew what a roadie did, but it sounded nicely official and didn't involve wearing any of the costumes Sirius had laid out for the band to wear on stage, so Peter was happy.  
  
Ah yes, the costumes. Remus had quickly got used to Sirius' way of dressing, and found it incredibly attractive, although this was exclusively on Sirius. On himself, the satin, leather and glitter had a rather different effect. Sirius was tall and broad-shouldered, and had perfect, shoulder-length hair. He could have pulled off any style. Remus could barely pull off the swatty-yet-good-friend act without looking weedy. Although tall, he was almost painfully slender. And his hair refused to kink in the oh so sexy way Sirius' did. And he couldn't walk in platform shoes. And glitter made him itch. And even bright pink satin with sequins and feathers managed to look like smart and tidy on him, rather than exiting and kinky like it did on Sirius. However, the animagus had refused to give up on his werewolf lover. Sirius spent hours with Remus in front of a mirror, experimenting with makeup. It mostly made Remus look like either a panda or a clown caught in a bad storm, but Sirius insisted that it didn't matter all that much; what Remus was wearing was fashionable, and no one would care what he really looked like as long as all the right bits were in place. Remus couldn't see the logic there, but didn't argue. Sirius didn't meet very much opposition at all, until he suggested that Remus stuff some padding down the front of his painfully tight leather trousers.  
  
"You've never complained before," snapped Remus, folding his arms and giving Sirius a smouldering look.  
  
"Well no. That's because there's nothing wrong with. . .it. The point is, when we're on stage, a lot of people will be a long way off, and they won't be able to see anything."  
  
"Good! I don't want them to. Anyway," Remus continued suspiciously, "why do you want other people to be able to see my. . .That area of. . .You know what I mean." He went pink.  
  
"Sex appeal!" said Sirius, who scarcely noticed his boyfriend's discomfort. "I trust you implicitly Moony. I know you'd never go gallivanting off with someone just because they liked your bulgy trousers." Sirius picked up his guitar and played a few resonant chords, then he grinned at Remus. "It's just to look good on stage, darling. I'm not suggesting you're too small in any way. You know that wouldn't matter to me anyway."  
  
'No,' Remus thought, 'I didn't know that. Or I'm beginning to doubt it, anyway.'  
  
Back in the present day, Remus scowled. "I thought we were doing this properly," he hissed at Sirius.  
  
"Remus, baby, you know nothing about rock. Let me handle this."  
  
The next person on stage was a bassist. He had brought his own instrument, which was lucky, but Sirius eventually sent him away because he was too short. Remus sighed and started to lean back until he remembered the crotch behind him.  
  
"Next!" yelled Sirius. And the next auditionee was slightly more successful. Sirius decided there was nothing wrong with her, and told her they'd get in touch. "Next!"  
  
. . . Getting James into glam rock wasn't easy. He was the school's biggest Beatles fan, to Sirius' endless amusement. Remus had always had a faint suspicion that James wasn't that fond of little, round, hard insects, and when James showed him a picture of the band he idolised, he realised how wrong he was. But anyway. Glam James was something new. The pair of them were undoubtedly the most popular and attractive boys in the year, but James was ruggedly handsome while Sirius was elegantly beautiful. James was scruffy, which was worse than Remus being smart and neat. Nothing Sirius did to his best friend looked quite right, especially the makeup which was just hideously wrong. He didn't, like Remus, look like a panda; he looked more like a bad accident. The stuff just wouldn't sit on his face, it looked out of place. And his hair wouldn't straighten, and everything he wore ended up crumpled. No one else could have found spare material in skin- tight pants for creases, but James' red leather trousers creased unnaturally. Sirius was almost at his wits' end before Lily Evans stepped in and, magically, turned James into an androgynous sex god using nothing more than two hours, a selection of bright make up, some hair gel and a tub of Vaseline. Neither Lily or James ever revealed exactly what the Vaseline had been for and the others were too polite to ask, or at least Remus was too polite to ask and sucessfully distracted anyone else if they came close to asking. After that, Lily was adopted as Wardrobe Manager, and about a fortnight later, she had become James' girlfriend.  
  
Nevertheless, Sirius insisted on one thing regarding James' appearance; he had to lose the glasses. James, unsurprisingly, protested. Remus protested when, during their first rehearsal, James knocked the keyboard off the stage and started panicking because he thought it was Remus who had toppled into the pit at the foot of the stage. Lily and Peter had protested when James tripped over them both twice backstage. But Sirius remained resolute.  
  
"You might have looked handsome with your glasses on when you were old scruffy James," he said, "but Glam James doesn't wear specs. Really, darling, trust me on this." So James trusted him, and Remus trusted him, and Peter trusted him, and Lily rolled her eyes and eventually she trusted him.  
  
James didn't get the music right away. It took him a while to learn that, actually, songs don't need a deeper meaning. They don't have to mean anything at all, and they often don't. He sat up for hours with Sirius, listening to a Sheer Heart Attack LP and pointing out that those "New purple shoes" which were "amazing the people next door" were a symbol of a hidden king (purple being a royal colour) living cluelessly in poverty in a run down urban environment when really he was heir to a kingdom and didn't know it. Apparently this represented the entire generation, who. . .But Sirius interrupted at that point and explained that the more likely explanation for the lyrics was that the writer of that particular song was a bit barmy and let his imagination run away with him at times. Eventually Sirius gave in and agreed that sometimes, songs do mean something. And what they often mean is that their writers ought to check into rehab. James also gave in, but only because Sirius could get tiresome after a while.  
  
. . .To be continued. 


	2. Chapter 2

We're All Crazy Now 2  
  
***  
  
The boy who walked onto the stage now was in the seventh year. He said he was a drummer, and he offered to tap out some rhythms on a table, but Remus said no, that was okay, he was in the band. Sirius stared at him open mouthed as the auditionee thanked them and left the stage.  
  
"Who's band is this?" Sirius demanded.  
  
"Ours," said Remus. "Remember?" And he reminded Sirius of his promise that the band was to be a democracy.  
  
This was because it was Sirius' idea, had James fronting it, and had been named by Remus. The young werewolf was oddly proud of this. The band was to be named The Marauders, after Remus' most ingenious invention, the Marauders' Map. And since all three had had a significant input, all three were to be able to make decisions regarding the band.  
  
"Why him?" Sirius asked, nonplussed.  
  
Remus said he didn't really know. And it was probably true, except that as soon as the boy had walked onstage, dressed in tight jeans and shirt, with his scruffy brown hair half-covering his eyes, butterflies had risen up in Remus' stomach. There was something about the boy. The fact that he actually volunteered to demonstrate his skills was enough for Remus. He wasn't about to wait for Sirius to reject this person on the grounds of his hair or dress sense.  
  
The boy wandered back over to Remus, once Sirius started disassembling the stage, and James was guiding the couches and armchairs back into place with his wand. Remus felt himself going pink. He seldom spoke to seventh years, and felt rather embarrassed at having come across so assertive at the audition.  
  
"Hey," said the boy, in a Highlands accent. "You're Remus Lupin, aren't you? You know my name, right?" Remus had to admit that he didn't. The boy held out his hand to shake. "I'm Paul McLeod. Nice to meet you. I take it you're into rock?"  
  
"Er, no. Not really. That'd be Sirius, I just play piano."  
  
"You are a musician then! Good." Paul put a companionable hand on Remus' shoulder. "It's about time we had a decent band around here. So, when do we practice?"  
  
"Er. You'll really have to talk to Sirius about that." Remus glanced up. Paul had one blue eye and one brown eye. Remus stared. His new friend grinned. "This Sirius is the boss?"  
  
"No. No, he's not. He doesn't wear the trousers, not in our relationship, and not in the band. But he might not actually back me up on that."  
  
Paul raised his eyebrows. "You two are a couple?"  
  
"Yeah. It's an odd arrangement. Don't ask."  
  
Paul said his goodbyes and wandered off to lunch. Remus slumped into an armchair and thought for a long time about how he and Sirius got together. It had been over a year ago now, and had been the most embarrassing, humiliating experience of Remus' teenage life. Sirius had thought it a wonderful idea to announce to everyone in the great hall one lunch time that Remus was gay (a secret only Sirius and James were supposed to know), and that he, Sirius, adored him. From Sirius' point of view, this had been an excellent idea. The rest of the school both admired him for coming out publicly, and suddenly had something juicy to talk about thanks to him. He was patted on the back and congratulated and given detention for causing a disturbance, but that only made him more of a hero. Remus got a selection of funny looks and smacked by a girl he had recently broken up with, lying about the reason he didn't want to go out with her. So Remus had refused to speak to Sirius for weeks, and Sirius had been forced to prove his undying love before Remus would even give him the time of day again. By this time, Remus had been forced to acknowledge that he didn't hate Sirius one bit, and in fact adored him in return. Since then, they had been utterly inseparable. As James frequently commented, they bickered like a married couple, but Remus would smile secretly whenever he said this. They also made up like a married couple. On top of that, Remus was one of the most envied people in the school. There were endless swarms of girls and boys who would have killed to go out with Sirius Black, and whenever he felt down, Remus would go and find one, talk to them for a while, and be reminded why he had no right to be unhappy at all. It was the general consensus at Hogwarts that Sirius Black was a kind of deity.  
  
The werewolf watched his lover idly from the couch, until the animagus joined him. "Coming for lunch, Moony?"  
  
"Yeah," said Remus. "I might." He looped his arms round Sirius neck and kissed him deeply. The other looked slightly surprised by this rare public display of affection.  
  
"What was that all about?"  
  
"That was an invitation to miss lunch." Remus let his eyes roam hungrily over Sirius. The darker boy was dressed quite casually for a change, in a white t-shirt over his leather trousers. There were traces of eyeliner around his deep blue eyes, and his hair curled delicately to his shoulders. Somehow, Sirius' expression managed to remain cool, but the werewolf knew there was no way Sirius would refuse.  
  
"Okay, darling," Sirius smiled slightly, tugging his lover closer to him by the belt. "I think I can make time in my tight schedule for missing lunch."  
  
Remus commented that Sirius' schedule wasn't the only thing that seemed very tight right now, and with a canine yip, Sirius dragged him up to the dormitory, as the rest of the house headed in the direction of the Great Hall.  
  
***  
  
The following weekend was the start of the Christmas holidays, and a record number of students were staying in school over the break. This was because of Dumbledore's Sirius Placating Plan. Sirius had been pestering the Headmaster endlessly to let the band perform to the whole school in the great hall, but the teachers had protested. It would be disruptive to the students' learning, and was completely unpractical. So Dumbledore had proposed a New Years Eve party, at which The Marauders, and any other bands who should surface between times, would be quite welcome to perform. Dumbledore was known for taking any excuse to celebrate and throw parties and balls, and getting Sirius off every adult's case was as good an excuse as any.  
  
Sirius had been overjoyed. James had been enthusiastic too. The idea had been growing on him ever since the band's formation, and he was now quite exited about the idea of performing on stage in front of so many people, especially Lily Evans. He had always been a show off, and even now he was dating Lily, he couldn't help trying to continuously impress her. She seemed to like it, and Remus could see why. He and Lily had a lot in common. They were both quiet and studious, and yet both of them had gone for outrageous, boisterous boyfriends. He couldn't make any sense out of it at all.  
  
As for Remus, he wasn't bothered about performing. He knew his pieces off by heart already. His keyboard had been brought into school by his older brother, and now occupied most of the available space in the Gryffindor 6th year dormitory. Sirius had spent a lot of time writing songs, and reworking some of his favourites by his various idols, so that they could play them. He had given the rest of the band the sheet music to learn, and Remus had done so before James or Paul had even looked at theirs. And while they learned their bits, Sirius went off in search of a bassist.  
  
This was easier said than done. Most of the people who had shown up at the audition had been third years who had bounced about a bit, playing air- guitar and making strangled-cat sounds until they fell off the stage and had to be rolled to the hospital wing. A few had been able to actually play, but had been either too fat, too thin, too spotty or too plain. Sirius spent hours roaming around to the other houses' dormitories, knocking on the doors and asking if anyone was interested in playing in the band. Then he spent hours rejecting each and every person who volunteered. Eventually, Sirius was forced to go back to the girl who had auditioned and been judged to be more or less okay, apologise, and press-gang her into joining.  
  
And so the band was complete, with two weeks in which to learn everything they needed to before their first public performance. Remus didn't doubt that it was possible; what he did doubt was that it was probable; Sirius and James were world class procrastinators.  
  
However, rehearsals went ahead in a large, unused classroom where Sirius had set up another temporary stage. Their new bassist, who was named Sandra Dolan, picked everything up easily enough, and Paul soon turned out to be a musical genius. It was James who had the biggest difficulties.  
  
Sirius had positioned everyone on stage. He was to the far left, Sandra to the far right with Remus close by her, Paul centre back, and James had almost the entire stage to work with. This was helpful because it meant there was slightly less chance of him falling off it. He was currently clinging to his microphone stand, lost somewhere half way through a song, and feeling extremely dizzy.  
  
"SIRIUS!" he screamed over the noise of the music. "REMUS! WILL YOU ALL SHUT UP!"  
  
Gradually the noise faded away. Remus was reluctant to leave a tune half- way through, so sat there idly playing the melody with one hand while they waited for James to explain himself.  
  
"I can't *see*," James snapped. "I need my glasses."  
  
"No," said Sirius. "It'd ruin everything."  
  
"So would me tripping over my microphone stand and tumbling headfirst into the audience!"  
  
"Well you'll just have to be careful."  
  
"Sirius, I can't see a bloody thing! I need my glasses and I need them now."  
  
They continued to row about it for a while. Sandra wandered off to chat to Lily, and Paul ambled over to Remus, leaning on the keyboard. "This is fun."  
  
Remus grinned. "You'll learn soon enough that Sirius can't go a day without arguing with someone about something. It's part of his charm. Apparently."  
  
"Apparently?"  
  
"Well, that's what he says."  
  
Paul laughed. Remus tried not to think what an attractive laugh it was, and how good Paul looked when he laughed like that. "You guys are great," said the drummer. "You make me smile."  
  
Remus went a bit pink. They both looked back over at James and Sirius. James had somehow retrieved his glasses from wherever Sirius had hidden them, but they were still bickering. Remus sighed and turned back to his keyboard. He picked out a tune he was particularly fond of, Paul watching him with a faint smile.  
  
"Hey," said the drummer after a while. "Nothing's going to happen round here today. Shall we go somewhere and play? I've got an acoustic guitar up in my dorm."  
  
Remus hesitated a moment. Leave James and Sirius, his fellow Marauders, here fighting and go to the Seventh Year dormitory? It was unthinkable. Or apparently not, because he thought it, and before he could shake his head to refuse, Paul was striding out of the classroom. Remus hesitated for a mere moment, then padded along after him.  
  
"I should really try to sort those two out. . ." he began.  
  
"Nah, sounds like they're enjoying themselves to me."  
  
". . ." said Remus, then realised that Paul was right. Sirius hadn't bickered with anyone for a while, and it was long overdue.  
  
The seventh year dorm was surprisingly similar to the sixth year dorm, except that it was tidier; it didn't have Sirius or James living in it, after all. Paul picked up his guitar, which had been leaning against one of the four poster beds, and picked out a quick melody. Remus had already caught sight of something against the far wall, and his eyes lit up.  
  
"Thought you might like that," said Paul, grinning.  
  
Remus trotted over to the small yet perfect black piano, and sat down on the stool. He ran his fingers expertly over the keys; it was in tune.  
  
"How come you have this in here?" he asked.  
  
"Belongs to the Head Boy. If the Head Boy wants a piano in his dorm, he gets one. After all, he's Joseph Riley, Professor Riley's nephew. We all know that's how he got to be Head Boy in the first place."  
  
"Will he mind if I have a go?" Remus asked, moving back slightly from the instrument.  
  
"Course not. I probably won't find a reason to mention it to him anyway."  
  
Remus let himself play. He wasn't sure what the song was, but it was something by Sirius and it came automatically. He could shut his eyes and relax his arms and let it play itself, if he wanted. Making music was something that came completely naturally to him, and he knew he was warming to rock. There was spirit to it, a life completely of its own. And, like Sirius said, it didn't have to have meaning, and if it did, you could never completely glimpse it. It was alluring and seductive, and Remus liked the mystery of it.  
  
When he opened his eyes, Paul was leaning on the piano, watching him. "Wish I could play like that," the drummer commented.  
  
Remus went pink again, and shrugged. "I was forced to learn as a kid. It's nothing really."  
  
"No, it's really something. If I could play even a wee bit like that, I'd be so proud of myself." A strange expression passed over Paul's face. Remus thought quickly about what he had just said.  
  
"Aren't you proud of yourself then?"  
  
"Me?" Paul laughed bitterly. "No. To be honest, Remus, I'm not good at anything much."  
  
"Of course you are," said Remus. "You're probably the only person in the band who understands all Sirius' ideas, and you don't play badly either."  
  
Paul shrugged. "Maybe. Look, I guess you'd better go, people will be coming up to bed before long."  
  
Remus left, feeling extremely odd, and decided it was probably best if he went to bed himself.  
  
**  
  
The following lunchtime, Remus found himself nearly alone at the Gryffindor table. He began half-heartedly to pile food onto his plate. He had hoped to talk to Sirius, who he hadn't seen outside classes since the previous evening's disastrous band practice. He was about to give up and go and see where Sirius and James had got to, when Peter joined him at the table.  
  
"Oh hi Pete," Remus greeted him. "Have you seen the others?"  
  
Peter began piling his own plate with food. "Didn't you know? Extra Quidditch practice." And with that he began pushing food into his podgy mouth. Remus sighed and pushed his plate back. It was a full moon tonight, and as he wasn't going to see Sirius this lunchtime, he figured he might as well head down to the Shrieking Shack before it started to get dark.  
  
"See you later, Peter."  
  
***  
  
Not long after Quidditch practice, Sirius rounded the final corner before the long stretch to the kitchens. His stomach rumbled loudly as he ambled along the corridor.  
  
"Oh shuttup," he told it. "You're always complaining."  
  
"Talking to yourself, Black?"  
  
Sirius jumped, but was quick to regain his composure. A small, dark figure was leering at him from the other side of the dark corridor.  
  
"Snape!" he hissed. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Not talking to myself, that's for sure. What's the matter, your snotty little boyfriend dumped you?" Snape put on his best sneer, but it transformed to a worried grimace as Sirius took a step towards him, raising his hand, wand in grasp.  
  
"Don't mock me, Snivvelus. Sod off back to your damp little dungeon and leave me alone before I do you some serious damage."  
  
But Snape didn't sod off. He was alone, but so was Sirius, and this gave him a small but significant confidence boost. He knew Sirius' major weakness, and he went directly for the Achilles heel.  
  
"That Lupin," he sneered, "what a freak! I've no idea what you see in such a damp little squib."  
  
"You're the damp squib," snapped Sirius, trying to push past Snape, but the Slytherin was on a roll.  
  
"He's got the makings of a little turncoat, that one. One minute he's the class swot, the next he's helping you terrorise first years. I wouldn't trust him as far as I could throw him. Especially as he's always sneaking off in the middle of term. Oh yes!" Snape grinned suddenly. Sirius' face had taken on a blank, drawn expression as soon as he mentioned Remus' disappearances. "I've seen the little creep sneaking off - saw him just now, in fact. Out of the window. What on Earth could there be in the forest of interest to our Lupin?"  
  
"Nothing," growled Sirius. "Now get out of my way!" He tried to push past, but Snape stuck out a foot and Sirius sprawled flat on his face on the floor. Enraged at the humiliation despite no one else having seen his trip, he leaped to his feet, groping for his wand. But it had gone flying out of his hand and rolled along the corridor when he fell. Snarling, he turned to Snape, who's smug grin vanished when he saw the Gryffindor's expression.  
  
"Fine!" Sirius yelled. "You want to know where Remus goes, do you? I'll tell you. You can go and see for yourself what he does!"  
  
Snape's eyes lit up again. "Where?" he hissed. "Where does he go?"  
  
"Through a tunnel under the Whomping Willow." Sirius viciously brushed the dust from his robes. "To stop the branches smashing your pathetic little skull in, you press the big knot on the trunk with a stick. Then you follow the tunnel. Trust me, you'll find Remus at the other end. Give him my regards." He paused to take in Snape's delighted expression, then turned on his heel and stormed away, his pride bruised and his conscience already starting to bother him.  
  
.To Be Continued? 


End file.
